Tetram
Tetram is a Shock Trooper and a member of Lazarevic's army. He is widely considered to be the greatest of the Villains in the Uncharted series, as voted by a panel of specialists. He wears a gas mask and has M32-Hammer rounds strapped to his vest. He also wears brown camouflaged sleeves and pants. He appears in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Biography Single-Player Tetram, the "Gas-mask Soldier", is armed with the M32-Hammer. He usually stays at a distance from the player, and fires rounds at his enemies one at a time, making him very effective at eliminating groups of people, even if they are behind cover. Since he is armed with an explosive weapon, he does not use grenades. However, he is very easy to defeat as he does not wear any armor. It is highly recommended that players take Tetram's Hammer after he drops it, as Dragans, Zorskels, or Heavy Weapons Troops usually follow behind him. Multiplayer Co-op In online Co-op, Tetram uses a much different style tactic than he does in single-player; he does not use the M32-Hammer at all. Instead, he carries M4's or AK-47's and chases the player (he does not wear M32-Hammer rounds and now has black camouflaged clothes). He takes cover if he realizes that he's been spotted, but rarely uses his weapon. If Tetram manages to get into close proximity of a player or if the player tries to melee attack him, he will put the player in a choke hold, almost using them as a human shield. When the choke hold is active, a circular blue meter, similar to the dying meter, appears on top of the player's head, and rapidly decreases as the player is being choked. If the player rapidly taps the triangle button, there is a chance that they can escape, but this is extremely difficult to do. Not only that, but other soldiers near Tetram will shoot the now helpless player. If the meter is drained completely, or if all other players are killed while one is in a choke hold, Tetram will snap his victims neck, swiftly ending their life. However, other players can free you from Tetram's choke hold by either shooting him from behind or melee attacking him. All this trouble can be stopped early if you can manage to kill him as he is rushing up to you. A good tactic to use against him is to run away while blindfiring at him, or dropping a grenade right behind you as he is chasing you. He usually appears later in Co-op Arena games after the 4th round, and is most likely encouraging players not to stray too far from each other. Trivia *Tetram is available as a single-player skin, purchasable at the store for $10,000 after purchasing Vodnik and Lovac. *Tetram is available as a default multiplayer skin. *In online Co-op Objective games, both versions of Tetram can be seen. *Tetram is set to appear in the new upcoming Uncharted game. Category:Lazarevic's soldiers Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Characters